As is well known, a non-volatile memory is able to continuously retain data after the supplied power is interrupted. Consequently, the non-volatile memory is widely used in a variety of electronic products. Generally, the non-volatile memory comprises a non-volatile cell array. The memory array consists of plural non-volatile cells. In addition, each non-volatile cell has a floating gate transistor.
FIG. 1 schematically illustrates the architecture of a non-volatile memory. As shown in FIG. 1, the non-volatile memory comprises a non-volatile cell array 110 and a power switch circuit 120. The power switch circuit 120 is connected with the non-volatile cell array 110. The power switch circuit 120 receives plural supply voltages. In addition, the power switch circuit 120 provides a proper supply voltage (i.e., an output signal Vs) to the non-volatile cell array 110 in different operation modes.
For example, the power switch circuit 120 receives a first supply voltage and a second supply voltage. In an erase mode, the power switch circuit 120 provides the first supply voltage to the non-volatile cell array 110. In a program mode, the power switch circuit 120 provides the second supply voltage to the non-volatile cell array 110.